


Steve and Bucky's Big Talk

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Classifications, Implied/Referenced Sex, Littles Are Known, M/M, alternate universe - classifications, mentions of blowjobs, no ones actually Little in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Steve and Bucky argue about Tony, and Bucky decides to share. OR the one where Stucky realizes they want Tony.Edited 2/11/2021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Classifieds [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Steve and Bucky's Big Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I'm gonna admit, I'm pretty nervous about how this story will be received. It has a very different feel to the other ones. 
> 
> This one focuses on Steve and Bucky. There isn't actually any NSAP, though it is mentioned. Steve and Bucky are fully Big for the entire duration of this story. 
> 
> Check the tags and feel free to skip if it's not your cup of tea.

Steve felt bad when he woke up Big. He knew Tony was sad he had left him, Bucky was worried that Steve liked Tony more than he liked him, and Sam had a rough day trying to care for the two Littles. Steve knew that he'd been a brat the other day. He also knew he'd been projecting when he called Bucky a brat and told him he wished he wasn't such a baby. What he'd really been thinking was that he was such a brat, for pulling away from Tony, and for ignoring Bucky and Sam. He had been distant the whole drive home, and he felt really bad about it. Then Bucky had splashed him, and he snapped.

When Sam had brought Bucky in to their room, all Steve could think is that he needed to suck it up and stop being such a baby about it all, but he just couldn't. He took out his anger on Bucky, and now that he was Big, he just felt so much worse about it all. Steve got up and changed into joggers and a tank top to go for his morning run. When he got back Bucky was sitting on the couch. Steve knew from his outfit and the way he was sitting that he was Big.

"Hey, Buck."

He swallowed down the lump forming in his throat, when Bucky just stared dejectedly at the wall. Steve sat down next to him.

"Where's Sam?"

"He left. He'll be back later. Said to call if we need anything."

Steve nodded. They lapsed into silence, and Steve started to get fidgety.

"I'm really sorry, Steve. I know I've been giving you hell." Bucky spoke up, suddenly, shocking Steve.

Steve couldn't believe Bucky was apologizing to him, when it clearly should have been the other way around. Steve had been so mean to Bucky. He didn't deserve Bucky's apology.

"No, baby, I'm sorry. I was so mean and you have nothing to apologize for. I-" Steve rushed out, but Bucky cut him off.

"Shut up, Steve. Just listen to me, and accept my damn apology. I'm sorry for acting all jealous the other day. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just- Seeing you with Stark was too much. I didn't like it."

Steve swallowed again around the now fully formed lump in his throat. He felt like he was about to cry. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make this all better. He knew Tony was a sore point with Bucky. He always had been, long before they knew he was a Little. Steve had been crushing on Tony since he met him at college and Bucky noticed immediately. It had been hell for Steve to try and convince him that it didn't matter. That he still loved Bucky, and he always would. The truth was that he didn't love Bucky any less. He really didn't. He did love Tony though, and he's been really careful to keep his distance, because of it.

"I know you still like him. I don't blame you. He's a sarcastic, brunette Little with a dark past. He's just your type really." Bucky smirked, but Steve could see the pain in his eyes.

"Buck, I love you. Ya know that right? This doesn't change anything." Steve insisted.

"You say that, but it doesn't feel that way. It feels like everything has changed, and I don't want that. I really don't, Steve. I want to be the cool boyfriend and say it doesn't matter and it doesn't change anything. I just can't. I don't think I can see you with him. Big or Little."

Steve's eyes stung at Bucky's words. He didn't blame him, but he did wish that he felt differently.

"Do you hate me?" Bucky asked, nervously.

"No. Sweetheart, of course not." Steve tried to reassure him.

He meant it, but his heart just wasn't in it. Bucky squirmed beside him.

"What is it, Buck? Tell me what you need from me." Steve begged.

"I need you, Stevie. Please. I need- I just. Please."

Bucky searched his eyes, looking for an answer. The distressed pleas broke Steve's heart. He nodded, sadly.

"Come here, Buck."

He leaned back to make space on his lap for Bucky. Bucky straddled him, his hands roaming Steve's body. Bucky needed Steve. He wanted to feel every inch of him. He wanted to claim him. Steve was his, and he wasn't going to share him. Not with anyone. Definitely not with Tony Stark. Steve suppressed a sigh. The last thing he wanted right now was to have sex. He was heartbroken that the man he loved was hurting. He was also heartbroken that the man he loved wanted him to stop loving the man he had helplessly fallen for. He just wanted them to get along, but he knew he couldn't push it. It wouldn't help anything.

So he let Bucky's hands roam over his chest and when they tugged at his pants, he lifted his hips. When Bucky joined their lips, he let him. He kissed him back, but he just wasn't feeling it. Bucky's touch was hot. It felt like it was burning Steve. His kiss was rushed and desperate. Bucky needed this, but Steve didn't want it, not now, not like this. Bucky pulled away. He knew Steve wasn't into this. He needed Steve to want him, but it wasn't working. Steve wasn't here. He was off in space, somewhere else, and Bucky couldn't continue like this. He clambered off of Steve's lap.

"I'm sorry. This- this isn't going to fix anything. I can tell you don't want me right now." Bucky said bitterly.

"What? Bucky, no! I do want you!"

"I don't need you to lie to me, Steve. I bet you'd rather be with Stark right now, have him kissing you instead of me." Bucky was being bitter and mean and he hated it, but he couldn't seem to stop the words from spewing out.

Steve's eyes went wide.

"What? No! I don't-"

Steve blushed, and Bucky scoffed.

"Just tell me Steve. What do you want? Who do you want?"

Bucky was pacing in front of Steve, his voice raised.

"I want- I want both of you! Is that what you want to here? I want Tony, okay? That doesn't change how I feel about you, babe. I love you." Steve begged for Bucky to understand, but Bucky was shaking his head.

Steve flinched at the look of disgust on Bucky's face.

"So what you want me on Saturday's and him on Sunday's?"

"God no, Bucky! I want you both together. I'm selfish and I want you both." Steve said, ashamed.

Bucky froze. Steve's head fell into his hands. He felt like he was breaking.

"What? T-together?" Bucky stuttered, his voice coming out soft and nervous. "Whattaya mean, Stevie?"

Steve stood up, kicking his joggers all the way off, so he wouldn't trip over them, and pulled Bucky against him.

"I mean what I'm saying. I want you both. Together. I don't want you separately. I'm just selfish like that, I guess. I want you guys to like each other, so I can be selfish and have both of you. I'm sorry, Buck. I know that's not what you want, so I'd never ask that of you, but if you're asking what I want, then that's what I want." Steve admitted.

Bucky was staring up at Steve, and Steve could see the gears turning in his head.

"Sweetheart, say something. Please."

"Okay." Bucky said softly, looking down at his feet.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Bucky repeated firmly.

His eyes met Steve's and there was a determined look in them.

"You can have Stark. You can have both us, if that's what you want."

"What? Bucky, no. I'm not giving you an ultimatum or nothin'. You don't have to do this. You're enough for me."

"No I'm not, but that's okay. I realize now that I'm the one who's being selfish, Stevie. Not you. You've been wanting this for a long time and I was too selfish to give it to ya. I wanted ya all to myself, even if it hurt ya."

"Baby, you already have me. You can have me all to yourself."

Steve didn't want Bucky to do this for him. Bucky would regret it. He didn't mean it. He was just trying to please Steve, but that's not what Steve wants. He wants Bucky to love Tony, not resent him.

"I know. That's why I know I can do this. I should have been okay with it if you wanted us separately. Or if ya- if ya just wanted Tony, but I wasn't. I couldn't- But I can give you this, Stevie. I can share, if I know you still want me just as much. I can do this, if we're all gonna do it together."

Steve opened and shut his mouth like a fish. He didn't know what to say to that, but he didn't have to say anything, because Bucky just kept going.

"It's okay, Stevie. I can do this for you. Let me give you this. Let me take care of you. You took care of me for so long. You were so good to me, and you were willing to give up everything. You were willing to give up being Little, Steve. I want you to be happy. If this will make you happy than that's what I want."

"I can't." Steve shook his head, his jaw tightening. "I can't let you do this. You don't owe me anything. I really wasn't that good to you, Buck, and I'm not gonna make you do this for me."

Steve was baffled when Bucky just smirked.

"I know you won't, punk. No one can make me do anything I don't want to do, except maybe Sam." Bucky chuckled, and Steve cracked a smile. "I want this. When Tony's Big again, we're gonna talk to him, and we're gonna sort this all out like we shoulda done years ago. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay." Steve said reluctantly.

"I mean it, Stevie."

"Okay, okay."

Bucky smirked mischievously at Steve.

"Sit down."

Steve looked incredulously at him.

"Buck." He said warningly.

"Sit, Stevie. I think I've figured it out. Now that I know what you want right now, I can give it to ya. Ya want both of us, right? Tell me Stevie. I wanna hear ya say it." Bucky teased.

Steve swallowed hard, sitting down.

"Come on, Stevie. I'll give you what ya want, but you're gonna have to give me something in return. So give me what I want and say it."

Bucky climbed on to Steve's lap.

"Tell me how much you want Tony." Bucky whispered in his ear.

Steve groaned in response. His hands gripped Bucky's waist.

"Jesus, Buck."

Bucky chuckled, sliding his arms up Steve's chest and around his neck.

"Tell me. Do ya want him to straddle ya like I'm doing? Do ya want him to whisper in your ear, jus' like me?" Bucky's Brooklyn accent really shining through now, as his voice deepened with lust.

Steve was panting. His eyes were glazed over.

"Baby, you gotta stop." Steve sounded like he was in pain.

"Why? 'Cause ya don't wanna get hard while I'm talking about Tony? I think we're a little passed that, Stevie." Bucky teased, pressing their hips together.

They both hissed, and Steve's hips bucked up to meet his.

"Bucky, what are you doing?" Steve panted out.

"I'm giving ya what ya want. At least, as much as I can. Let me do this for ya. I can tell you're into it. If ya really want me to stop I will, but if ya want this, then tell me how much ya want Tony."

Bucky searched Steve's eyes. Steve kinda felt like this was a trap. Like if he told Bucky how much he wanted Tony, than Bucky would leave him. Still, he couldn't stop the words that slipped past his lips.

"I want him so fucking much. I want him to kiss me, and I want to watch you kiss him. I want you to want him just as much as I do. As much as I want him to want you." Steve breathed out.

Bucky's eyes widened at first, and Steve froze under him. Then Bucky moaned, rocking his hips against Steve's.

"Holy fuck, that was so hot. So much hotter than I thought it'd be." Bucky murmured, and pressed his lips against Steve's, kissing him long and hard. "I want that too, Stevie. I didn't know it, but now that ya've said it, I know I do. I want him. I want to kiss Tony. I want to suck him off until he explodes in my mouth. I want to fuck him while ya watch. I want to let him fuck me too. I want ya to fuck me while he kisses me."

Steve was panting and moaning. Bucky's words were too much, and he kept rocking against Steve. Steve couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Bucky onto the couch climbing on top of him.

"Oh fuck, Buck. Keep talking like that and I'm gonna come in my pants."

"You're not wearing pants." Bucky snarked.

"No. No, I'm not."

Steve smirked, and crashed his lips into Bucky's.

* * *

Sam opened the door to his apartment and froze. The smell of sex was pungent and hung heavily in the air. Steve and Bucky's clothes were scattered across the floor in the living room. Sam flushed. Sometimes it was not easy living with those two. He liked it better when they were Little and just wanted to cuddle, than when they were horny young adults, having sex in his living room. Sam shook his head. Steve was laughing at something Bucky said, his laughter followed by a low moan. Sam considered just leaving again, but he decided against it.

This was his apartment, and they were certainly allowed to be here when they were Big, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of them having sex in their nursery. Sam made a point of knocking on the door and waiting for a response before entering their room. To his relief they were both wearing pants and the room didn't smell of sex. Which meant they'd probably finished on the couch. Sam grimaced at the thought. He was going to have to sanitize the couch again.

"You guys left your clothes on the floor. I hope you're planning to clean pick them up." Sam said, keeping his voice level.

Steve flushed, but Bucky just grinned. They were cuddled up on their bed. Steve on his back and Bucky laying with his head on Steve's chest. He had one leg flopped over Steve and was tracing patterns on his bare chest.

"Sorry, Sam." Steve said sheepishly.

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve, shifting so he was straddling his lap.

"You don't have to apologize, Stevie. We're allowed to be adults. We're allowed to have sex." Steve's face was burning and he glanced at Sam nervously, clearing his throat.

"I know that, Buck. I was apologizing for the mess."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about the mess, Sam." He glanced back at Sam, who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Of course, I know you guys are both adults, and I can tell you're both Big right now. But um-" Sam cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at the two men. "I want to make sure you know that I'm not comfortable with you guys having sex in the nursery."

"Sam, we're not babies. Don't call it a nursery, please." Bucky complained.

Steve snorted at him.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you sound like a baby when you whine like that." Steve teased and Bucky glared at him. "Seriously though, Bucky's right. It's not a nursery."

Bucky smirked mischievously at Steve.

"Don't worry, Stevie. Sam knows we're big boys." He teased, leaning down to kiss Steve.

Steve groaned against his lips, his hands tangling in Bucky's hair. Sam cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. Bucky pulled back looking smug. Sam rolled his eyes. He definitely liked it better when they were cute Littles.

"Oh god. Baby, I love you but don't say shit like that. It creeps me out."

Sam had to hold his tongue to keep from correcting Steve's language. They were allowed to swear when they were Big, he reminded himself. He agreed with Steve on this one though. He didn't like it when Bucky said stuff like that so suggestively.

"Really, 'cause you feel pretty excited."

"Nope. No. Out. Now." Sam ordered.

"Aah, Buck. You got us kicked out of our own room." Steve whined, shoving Bucky off of him.

Bucky rolled over, flopping on to his back.

"Well, don't be a baby about it." Bucky mocked.

Steve rolled his eyes. Sam raised a brow at them, pointing a finger towards the living room.

"Look, I know you guys are together when you're Big. That's totally fine, but I'm serious when I say you can't bring that into you nurs-" Sam stopped himself, when Bucky opened his mouth to protest. "Little room. Can we agree on that?"

"Yes, Sam." Steve said, sounding ashamed.

Bucky just frowned.

"We didn't do nothin'. I don't think it's fair that we're being scolded."

"I'm not scolding you. I just- I'm not comfortable with you guys being together and intimate in your, um, Little room."

"It's our room." Bucky scoffed.

"I know that, but you have to agree it's weird, right? Kissing and making adult jokes, in the same room that all you're Little stuff is in." Sam asked, honestly wondering how they felt about it.

Bucky shrugged, but he was blushing.

"Yeah, a little." He mumbled.

"Yeah, it is." Steve agreed, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's not like we do that kinda thing here much. It's just, we were talking about making Tony ours and we were getting all hot and bothered. We only went into our room for the aftercare though, and we put on pants and everything." Bucky defended.

Steve was blushing hard and started coughing. Bucky patted his back, until he stopped.

"I appreciate that. Wait, can we go back to the Tony thing. Are you guys- You're not with Tony, are you?" Sam questioned, sounding confused.

"No." Steve said at the same time that Bucky said, "Not yet."

Sam just stared. He was trying to wrap his brain around this. Last time they had seen Tony, they had all been Little and Bucky had been jealous of Tony clinging to Steve, and Steve had wanted nothing to do with Tony. Then on the ride back Bucky had said he didn't like baby Tony, and Steve had said that he really liked Tony. Now it sounded to Sam like Bucky wanted to be with Tony and Steve was denying it. Sam was lost.

"But you want to be with Tony? Both of you?" Sam clarified, looking between the two.

They both gave an affirmative response. Huh, Sam wasn't expecting this, but okay. They were allowed to date whoever they wanted to, when they were Big. So, he wasn't going to fight it.

"Have you ever talked to Tony about this before, or...?"

"We only just talked about it ourselves. We'll wait until he's Big, then we'll talk to him about it." Steve said.

"That's good. Do you think you'll be okay with this when you're Little?"

They both seemed confused by the question.

"We don't date when we're Little." Bucky said, shooting Sam a strange look.

"I know. I don't mean that. I just mean, well it seemed to me that you guys weren't sharing so well, and I just don't want this to cause a wrench between you two." Sam reasoned.

Bucky frowned. Steve considered it for a moment before responding.

"I don't know, but this is what we want, Sam. If Tony wants us, then we're gonna do this." Steve replied firmly.

Then he shifted nervously, sending a questioning glance towards Bucky.

"Yeah, I want to try this at least. I can't guarantee it will work, or that it won't have any affect on how we interact when we're Little, but we're gonna at least talk to Tony about it." Bucky confirmed.

Steve grinned, looking like a lovesick fool. Sam released the breath he'd been holding in. If this is what they really wanted, of course he would support it. Even when they were Big, Sam would still always be there for them. He also prepared himself mentally. Sam had a feeling that they were going to want him to take in Tony. Sam wasn't sure how he felt about that. He absolutely adored baby Tony, that wasn't the problem. He was mostly worried about how the boys would react to Tony, and he wasn't sure, if them pursuing a relationship with him while their Big, would help or not. He was definitely nervous, but he just had to hope for the best. He couldn't deny that he wanted to take in Tony.

"Okay then." Sam said, trying to make his voice come out even.

Steve looked relieved. Bucky turned to Steve with a frown.

"Tony was really sad when we left him behind." Bucky said sadly.

Steve frowned back.

"We gotta make it up to him." Bucky shot off the couch. "Let's go see him."

"Buck, I'm pretty sure he's still a baby." Steve said softly.

Bucky sent him a duh look.

"Steve he's always going to be a baby. Sometimes he's regressing, sometimes he's not. But even when we're Big, we're still Littles. We're just not always in headspace, ya know?"

Steve nodded his head, but he still looked confused.

"So, we can go bond with Little Tony. That way when he's Big again, he'll feel that much closer to us. Plus, sometimes it's easier to let your walls down when you're regressed. It's a good time for him to get more comfortable being around us." Bucky said wisely.

Sam raised a brow, but didn't say anything against it. As long as they were happy, he'd let them be. They were Big after all.

"Tony's already comfortable with us when he's Big." Steve reminded Bucky, who scoffed at him.

"Says you. Tony and I aren't exactly that close, Stevie. I'm pretty sure he's jealous of me, but to be fair, I was jealous of him too."

Steve frowned at that, but agreed they could go see baby Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case you didn't catch on, I've been hinting towards a stuckony relationship since the get go. Don't worry if you didn't notice, I was pretty subtle about it. There were signs pointing towards it though.
> 
> Yes, I am a huge stuckony fan and it was always intended to end up there.
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams
> 
> 2/11/21 - going back and realizing just how nervous I was about the adult themes in this and then thinking about me now... lol I can't even tell you how many times I have to tag for mentions of blowjobs and implied/referenced sex in this AU XD


End file.
